


A Recipe For Success?

by FueetasticDreamer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Anxiety, Chocolate, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Emotions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Licking, Light Angst, Love, POV Multiple, Recipes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sweet, Valentine's Day, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueetasticDreamer/pseuds/FueetasticDreamer
Summary: Valentine's day was fast and approaching, and Moca couldn't wait to get her hands on some tasty chocolates. One afternoon, she receives a call from Himari, asking for a small favor: Himari planned on making some special chocolates for the big day and would like Moca to taste-test them. Feeling this would be the best opportunity for some early sweet treats, Moca accepts the offer.However, one thing led to another, in the kitchen, instead of chocolates, Moca and Himari seem to be thinking of something else sweet, but they can't shake off the uneasy feeling or come to terms with accepting it. That might be what happens when they cook alone together~Can the two of them sort out these emotions and figure things out before it'll be time to give out the chocolates on Valentine's day?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fanfiction as an entry for the Bandori Random Shipping Challenge (#BRSC) on Bandori Amino. That's where it originated from, and I decided to post it on here as well. (My name on BDA is Celeste if you're wondering)
> 
> I hadn't written a romance story before, so I'm still new to this sort of thing and figured I'd give it a try. Ehehe~
> 
> I don't known the characters or the story, none of this is canon. Bandori is owned by Bushiroad and Craftegg, I own the story which is for entertainment purposes.

**Moca**

A lovely day, the cool breeze flowing in the wind, brushing against one's skin. Not too hot or cold, the perfect day... to lounge around and snack all day.

I already had plans for today, and took care of half of them so far. I walked around the shopping district, visited Saya from her bakery, and bought some delicious bread with my point card. (Just a couple more and I would get a discount)

With a set of bags with tasty goodies in hand, I headed back to my home in a steady pace. I couldn't help but snack a little on the way back, as my tummy had the rumbles. When I got back, I laid down on the couch with the heater on, a bag of bread in one hand, and a box of orange juice in the other, it didn't get any better than this.

As I rested and sighed with content, a loud buzzing noise rang in my ears, I opened one of my eyes and glanced at the room next to me. Did a bug get in here? Wait, that sounded familiar, that's my cellphone? I reached into my pockets and found it not there.

"Aw man, who could be calling me at a time like this?"

It could've been significant, as it went on for quite a while, might as well check it out. I reluctantly got up and trudged over to answer the phone that fell off the coffee table. To my surprise, the call came from Himari, a good friend of mine.

"Moca, you finally answered!" She exclaimed from the other side. "I thought you were sleeping, did I wake you?"

"Well, I was planning on resting, but I left my phone here by accident." I told her. Before she questioned what I meant by 'here', I asked, "So, what did you call me for?"

"I'm wondering if you were available today."

"Hmm, well, I have a hectic schedule and it's crucial that I follow them through."

"And by that, do you mean just lounging around and eating snacks all day? Or is it serious?"

Crap, Himari read me like a book.

"How would you know what I did? Are you watching me?"

"No, I just had a hunch, knowing you."

"Look, I don't appreciate you assuming."

"You're right, I shouldn't pry into other people's businesses, it's not right." Himari sighed sadly. "I guess you're busy, then?"

"Hold on, I didn't say no." I said in an assured tone. "You already got me out of my comfort spot as is."

"So you were lounging around doing nothing!"

"No, I was lounging around and eating bread, there's a big difference."

Wait, I realized that we've been chatting for a while now. It had been a while since we last spoke to one another. I didn't want to admit it to her, but I missed the feeling of talking to my friends. Teasing and making jokes around Himari was one of my favorite activities, her reactions never get old, and they're a nice pick me up that I needed for the day.

"So, what's up?" I asked. "Did you call to chat? Did you miss Moca?"

"Look, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like for you to come over to my place. It's an emergency."

"What about your parents and big sister? Can't you just go ask-"

"No, it's not that kind of emergency!"

Eh? But why would she ask for me specifically to come to her place? Hmm, I tried thinking about the reasons, but only one spruced to mind. No, it can't be that reason, can it?

"Alright, I'm listening. What kind of emergency is it?"

"You know that Valentine's day is coming up soon, right?"

"We're still in January, we have plenty of time before-"

"But this is the best time to practice. If it's closer to the date, more people will surround the store and take all the chocolates. Yeah, the prices aren't as cheap, but I can get the chance to buy ingredients for these sweets." Himari cleared her throat briefly before continuing. "Point is, I'd like to practice my chocolate making skills."

"Are you sure you got the right person? I'm not the best cook, so you're better off asking-"

"That's not what I meant, I can cook myself. There's something else I want you to do something else for me."

If only she saw the wide grin spreading across my face.

"Ok, I see where this is going..."

"Now you're getting it! I'd like you to taste test my chocolates I'll make to see if they're good enough to give away."

I felt my tummy rumbling as she said it. "Say no more; I'll be on my way!" I hung up quickly and got ready to go out again.

In hindsight, I should've told her goodbye at least, as that was rude, even for me. She'll probably be mad at me for doing that, but I'll make sure to apologize to her the best way I know, once I get there.

As I got ready to head out, my mind was filled to the brim with pleasant thoughts, many snacks to eat, and many happy memories, all from the Goddess Himari. Even though it wasn't even Feburary yet, any opportunity to eat sweet treats, I'll take it.

* * *

**Himari**

I couldn't believe that Moca would hang up on me like that, and so quickly too. Does nobody say goodbye anymore? Ah well, at least she agreed to help me out and, knowing her, she'll be here real soon. Time to get ready before Moca got here.

"Yosh, time for some prep and motivation. Hey, hey, hoh!" I shouted to myself in the kitchen. It felt great being the only one in the house, albeit for a while.

I took out a bunch of kitchen supplies from the drawers and set them on the countertop.

As if on cue, I heard a knock on the door. I set some other stuff aside and hurried to answer the door. Moca stood by the entrance, wearing a long jacket around her body.

"Hey, Hii-chan, told you I'd get here quickly." She greeted me with a wave and walked inside with a breakneck pace. "Sorry for hanging up on you by the way."

"Oh, it's no worries," I assured her, closing the door. "I'm glad you were able to make it despite the cold weather."

"Really? I didn't think it was that chilly to be honest."

Coming from the girl that wore a jacket. Moca took it off and revealed her casual attire before laying down on the couch. I shook my head in disbelief, how could she wear such clothes even though it's winter?

I didn't think about it too much. I walked over and pulled out my mom's cookbook. Good thing she and my big sister gave me the permission to borrow the place and book. I'm a big girl, I can handle this myself. One recipe caught my eye, as I thought up an idea.

"Oh, Moca, don't get too comfortable now, there's something else that I wanted you to do."

Moca straightened herself up and gave me an offended look.

"Eh? I thought you said I'd taste test your food and nothing more."

"I did, but I never said that'd be all you could do for me."

"I can't believe you'd betray my trust like that." Moca pouted. "You're lucky I'm still in a good mood."

"Don't worry, it won't involve you cooking." I didn't trust you to do that anyway. I didn't want to tell her that though.

"Ok, what would you like me to do then?"

"I want to try out some different recipes; I'd like for you to do me a favor and grab me some of the ingredients."

Moca tilted her head as if she didn't understand what I was talking about.

"You mean you can't do that yourself?"

"Well, yeah, but it'd be a big time saver. You grab ingredients for me while I cook. That way, we'd get cooking done faster and you can taste the chocolate quicker."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? You're a genius!"

I giggled as I felt my face get flustered, it's not often Moca would genuinely compliment me like that, so I wanted to milk it for all it's worth.

"Can you start the reading? We don't have all day, you know."

So much for that, it was fun while it lasted, but she's right, we got to hurry. I stalled long enough anyway. I read some recipes, and instructed Moca to get specific items from the fridge and pantry and drawers respectfully. Moca did her best to cooperate, although...

"Where are the cocoa beans?"

"In the pantry shelf, I think?"

"We seem to be out of cherries."

"What? Then get the raspberries instead."

"Where are they?"

"Top shelf."

"And the syrup and bread?"

"Two shelves below the top."

The constant asking and remarks about where certain things were, did get a little irritating, but it had been long since Moca came over, she probably doesn't know where everything was, it didn't hurt to give her a helping hand. After all, she did dedicate herself to spending time with me and help me out with taste testing and ingredient sorting in return. It was the least I could do.

I started my first batch and poured the ingredients in the bowl to stir, and I was about to tell Moca that she could wait now, when I spared a glance at her, I saw her eating some of the bread from the pantry!

"Moca, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm so hungry; I couldn't help it..."

In hindsight, I felt pretty bad at the remark. She took time out of her usual routine and must've skipped lunch, just for me. To hang out and spend time with me.

Wait, what am I saying? Moca is just hungry and couldn't wait for the chocolates, she's only here for that, right? So then, what is this feeling in my-

"Hey, careful!" Moca cried out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked down and gasped as my grip from the bowl started loosening, and the mixer shook around. I tightened my grip to make sure that it stayed in place and didn't go off in a flurry. Moca ran over and grabbed me from behind to try and keep my body and bowl steady. The actions only made my heart race as I quickly turned off the mixer and stared at the chocolatey bowl.

"Phew, that was close." I sighed in relief, I couldn't believe I stared off like that while cooking, I thought my big sister would be mad at me if I messed up with the kitchen. "Thanks Moca-"

A finger traced against my cheek, catching me off-guard. I had no idea how to react, it was also close to my lips! I turned to Moca, she placed her finger back inside her mouth.

"Moca!?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you had a little bit of chocolate on your face.

"You could've told me about this, I would've done it myself! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I thought I was doing you a favor by getting rid of it for you. You seemed out of it though, like you couldn't hear what I said to you. What's the matter?"

Huh? Something the matter, with me? She could tell?

"Nothing is the matter, other than what you did of course!"

"Ok, ok, I won't do it again, I promise."

I groaned and continued to work as if nothing happened. We both stayed silent, as I managed to finish my first batch and put it in the oven to bake. Even though I tried not to, Moca still lingered in the back of my mind as I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hey, uh, I need to go to the restroom." I stood up and turned.

"Didn't you already wash your hands? Why-?"

"I don't need to tell you if I have another reason to go again. Just keep an eye on the oven, and don't eat the treats this time."

"Ok, I don't like eating raw foods anyway."

I hurried to the bathroom, trying to hide the tears from my face. I covered my body as it shivered. It wasn't something major, right? It should be fine, we're cool, right? So, why do I still feel this way and why did it hurt?


	2. Chapter 2

**Himari**

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. My mind has been all over the place for a while now. I had a hard time concentrating on cooking, all because of Moca. Why'd she do that? I know she likes sweets, but I didn't think she'd stoop to that level. I never thought she would do that, even though I knew her since childhood. Is she showing a new side to her that I just now noticed? Did the other girls know about this too or am I the first?

Ugh, why am I overthinking this? This is all Moca's fault; I can't believe she'd do such a thing. Well, she did snap me out of my thoughts and stopped me from making a big mess. Man, I don't know who to blame anymore! Why does my head hurt and feel hot despite the cold water applied to my head? What is this I'm feeling? I'm not sure how to describe it.

A pleasant smell rang through my nostrils, interrupting my thoughts as my eyes widened. I had almost forgotten, we still have food in the kitchen that needed to take care of! I finished in the restroom and hurried out to meet up with Moca.

To my surprise, Moca kept her word, sure, she pressed her face against the glass, but didn't eat the chocolate like she promised. See, I told myself, you can trust her, don't tell her though, or you'll boost her ego.

But, why am I keeping a small distance from her still? She told me she wouldn't do it again, I can't imagine her lying to me like that. That small act did catch me by surprise, am I overthinking things? Maybe Moca forgot about it too. And if she did, I need to get over it too, right?

"Oh, this is looking so good." Moca sighed in content.

"Moca, don't stick your face too close to that!"

"Oh, you're back already?" She asked without looking away.

"Yeah, I want to see it too." I hunched over and scooted next to Moca to watch the chocolate slowly fluff up into rounder shapes. "Wow, you're right, this is amazing!"

"What did you expect? I was a big help in the making process."

"No you didn't- I mean, I'm the one that- well..."

Moca chuckled. "Nice to see you're feeling better."

"Huh?" I blinked and turned to her. "Was I not feeling well before?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but I could tell that something was off."

"Oh, well, thanks for that." So, she knew about it then. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's fine, I wasn't bothered by it anyway."

Of course you weren't. We stayed silent as we continued waiting for the snacks to be baked. I checked my watch and tapped my foot. Moca glanced and eyed the kitchen around us, probably thinking about what to snack on next. Surely there could be something else we can talk about in the meantime? I had an idea to pass the time, it can get those thoughts out of my head as well.

"Hey, Moca," I raised my chin and grinned at her. "I bet you're wondering who I'm making these chocolates for?"

"No, not really. I already know who you'll give them to. All of us, your other group of friends."

"Not just them, but I'm also handing them to some of my classmates, and Kaoru-senpai of course!"

"Huh?" Moca turned her gaze toward me. "Who's that?"

"What?" My mouth gaped; it was my turn to give her an offended look. "You don't know who Kaoru-senpai is? She's one of the most amazing, gorgeous, and coolest people around!"

"Oh? How so?"

"Uh, um, it's hard to describe. You have to meet her though."

"No thanks, maybe later." Moca crossed her arms and looked away. "...you admire, huh?" I could barely catch what she said under her breath.

"You say something?"

"No, it's nothing."

No way, it had been so long since I last saw her in that state. Could it be that she's jealous? No way, it can't be. I have something I can potentially tease her about now! But how to do it?

"What's with the look you're giving me right now?"

"Nothing~."

Moca squinted her eyes, but decided to let that go and change the subject.

"Ah well, you'll at least give the most to your dearest friends, right?"

"Well, yeah, there's Ran, Tsugu, and Tomoe!"

"And let's not forget yours truly, the lovely and sweet Moca-chan!"

"Eh? But you're already getting chocolate now."

"What?" Moca's smile dropped considerably as her eyebrows drooped. "You mean this is the only amount of chocolate I'll ever get? I won't get any more on Valentine's day?"

"Well, you can have some."

"No, you're going to give more to this Kaoru-senpai than your childhood friend?" She looked away and sobbed. "I can't believe you..."

"Relax, I'm joking. I'll give you the same amount. Please don't cry." I reassured her.

So, she is jealous. I didn't think that was possible. Moca giggled and wiped her crocodile tears as they dissipated immediately. I should've known she faked it.

After a while, the chocolates were ready. We took them out of the oven, waited for them to cool, and tried them out. The dark chocolates melted in our mouths as we could still taste the raspberry filling in the tip of our tongues. We both sighed in content, this was bliss, I thought I did well for my first one, and it looked like Moca enjoyed it too.

"This is pretty sweet, a bit tangy I might add," Moca added.

"Thanks," I chirped, licking my fingers. "Hmm, I wonder if something is missing in this. Got any ideas?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll have to try another one to get a better picture." Moca plopped another one in her mouth.

"You're not going to eat all of those, are you? I wanted to save some for later."

"Oh."

"Moca!"

"The candies were going to expire anyway, so I don't see the issue here."

"I know that, but I wanted to save some for my family."

"I did save a few before I was going to eat them." Moca stuck out her hands to reveal some small chocolates. "You can always give them these? She offered sheepishly. "I mean, it isn't much, but I think it'll do. Besides, you planned on making more, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks."

We did this for a while now, trying out different recipes, tasting, giving our opinions, etc. The kitchen had a gotten a little more messier, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. We chatted and had a good time, for the most part.

As I did another batch, I tried to get the chocolate frosting out (for decor) and struggled with it as Moca watched over me.

"Is that necessary?" She commented, as usual.

"Of course, I'm experimenting, remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh, but it looks like you're having some issues there."

"I can handle this, I've opened it before."

"You're taking a while Hii-chan."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You know you don't have to make remarks behind my back every time."

"Want some help?"

"No thanks, I got this." The bag nearly popped as I said that and I quickly backed away, some more chocolate hit me in my face. "Gee, that was a close call." I must have squeezed it too hard there.

"See? Now look what you did, you're wasting the perfectly good chocolate." Moca scolded me with a pouty face.

Great, on top of making a bigger mess than I anticipated, I got called out by Moca, of all people. Could this get any worse?

More arms appeared from behind me as they touched my hands, still holding on to the bag of frosting.

"Here, let me give you a hand." She motioned our hands around the wrapper as they slowly untangled and loosened themselve. My hands got clamped and sweaty as my heart pounded once again. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Uh, fine, I think?"

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"Heck no, this is fine." My eyes shifted as I bit my lip. "You're acting rather suspicious, you've also been rather quiet-"

My eyes widened, and my sentence cut short as something wet and slimy slipped across my face. I shifted my gaze and found her tongue sliding up to the side of my cheek. I tried to say something, but words escaped my throat. If I turned any closer, then it would've been...

"I can still taste the chocolate; it's so yummy~." Moca chirped, licking her lips.

"I..."

"Something the matter? You said not to use my fingers, so I used my tongue instead."

"Why?" I lowered my head.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?" I raised my head and glared at her. "I didn't give you permission to do anything like that in the first place!" Moca took a step back, but I didn't stop. "Don't you think about how I feel or how your brain works?"

"Hi-"

"Could you imagine what would've happened if we moved closer? We could've had our first kiss..." A lump in my throat formed as I finished the last part of the sentence. Hot tears fell from my face.

Moca stayed in silence, she lowered her head and turned away.

"Himari, I'm sorry." She looked at me, tears welled around her eyes. She didn't look like she faked the tears this time, and, for the first time, in a long time, called me by my real name. "I don't know what to say other than sorry." Moca extended her hand, but I backed away from her. She must've known by the look on my face, she looked around the area and trudged towards the exit. "I'll see myself out; I don't think you'd want me to stay after what I did to you." Moca left, closing the door behind her.

I was left alone; I fell on the floor and buried my face in my hands. How did it come to this? And whose going to clean the place up now?

* * *

**Moca**

I don't remember how long it had been since the incident back in the kitchen. I hadn't spoken to or heard from Himari since. I tried calling her before, but she never answered. I didn't want to be a bother so I didn't call too many times or visited her home.

No matter how many times I ate my snacks, relaxed in my home, or walked around in the neighborhood, none of them washed away the guilt or pain I felt.

I went on a chocolate-free spree since it reminded me of the mistake I made. What was I thinking? What made me think that doing something so sickening at the time would be ok? What if we did kiss? Himari would've felt worse, and is probably saving it for Kaoru or Tomoe. I never saw her in such a depressed state before and it made me sick to my stomach.

I worked a shift in a convenient store along with another friend of mine, Lisa. Talking with her normally soothes my mind as we talk about how our days have been while at our part time jobs, but this time it was different. I stayed silent, no matter what I did, my mind kept thinking about Himari. What was this I'm feeling? I know we're supposed to be friends, but why do I feel like crying?

"Moca?" Lisa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Eh?" I rubbed my eyes and turned to her, putting on my usual face. "What's up, Lisa-san?"

"You've been out of it lately." Lisa crosses her arms. "I don't think I've seen you like this before."

"Nope, I'm still the same, good old Moca-chan."

"No, you normally talk about your friends in a positive light, Ran especially. What's up?"

I looked at the floor. Guess Himari isn't the only one that can read me like a book.

"Guess I can't convince you to ignore this. But, do you have time?"

"We should during our break in a couple of minutes."

"Ok."

After a while, we had our breaks. Lisa finished her magazine as I was ready to confess.

"So, what happened to Ran this time?"

"It's got nothing to do with her." I told her.

"Really?" Lisa asked. "Then, Tomoe?"

"Wrong again, it's Himari."

"Eh? It's not often that she gets a problem. I know you guys tease each other, but I didn't think you'd get into an argument."

"Wasn't an argument, per se..." I looked away, hesitating. "I did something stupid in the kitchen, and she hasn't spoken to me since."

"Ah, you were making Valentine's day chocolate early? How sweet!" Lisa's smile faded once she realized what was going on. "What did you do to upset her?"

I bit my lip as my eyebrows drooped. "I made a mess."

Lisa frowned and patted me on the shoulder. "It'll be alright; I'm sure whatever happened, Himari will forgive you as long as you apologize from the heart."

From my heart, huh,

"You don't know that."

"What, did you traumatize the poor girl or something?"

"I don't think I did." But in what sense? I wasn't sure. "I hope I didn't..."

"Ooh." Lisa cooed, leaning over and nudging me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Speaking of which..."

My eyes glanced over at the counter, I almost fell back immediately. There she was, Himari stood there, browsing the store in a carefree manner. I lowered my head behind the counter and hid, uncertain of what she'd say. Why was she here?

"Hello there!" Himari chirped and waved once she stepped over to the counter. "What are you doing Moca?"

Crap - busted. I popped up and made a small smile at her.

"Hi there, couldn't resist finding me?"

Himari rolled her eyes, not finding what I said to be amusing in the slightest.

"Hows it going Lisa-senpai?" She asked, ignoring me.

"Going great!" Lisa exclaimed. "Whatcha planning on doing with those items there?"

Himari giggled. "That's a secret. I'd like for you two to ring these up for me."

"No problem. Was there anything else?"

"No, I don't have all day, so I got to make this quick. Bye guys, see you after winter break!"

Wait, winter break? I thought out loud.

"That's right, so don't sleep in on that day or else I'll be upset!" Himari warned me and headed out, just like that.

After taking care of business with the cash register, I sighed sadly as I watched her go. There goes my chance to make things right, I'll wait to wait until winter break ends, and who knows how long it'll be until then.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Moca?" Lisa inquired. "You should go to her."

"Eh?" I turned to face her. "But what about my work shift?"

"I can hold it while you're gone, you should be the one to talk to her about your problems and makeup to her after all."

"Lisa-san, thank you, I owe you two loaves of bread for this."

Lisa held her head high and laughed. "Not a problem, don't mention it."

I smiled and nodded, I pulled my apron off, then headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was longer than expected, I just really didn't want to end the chapter with the kitchen scene, I didn't want it to be too big a downer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moca**

  


My arms and legs got tired from all the running; I had never done something so physically draining before in my life. The last time I could remember sprinting at such speed was for a sake at Saya's bakery. But, I knew I had to do this, I won't get another chance to talk to her at this rate.

  


"Himari, wait up!" I tried to shout with bated breath. I thought my legs would give in at that rate.

  


"Moca?" Himari stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. "What are you...?"

  


She saw that I was out of breath and waited for me to relax before I spoke again.

  


"I..." My throat felt sore and dry, why though? "I have something to tell you."

  


The area felt dead silent as I couldn't hear anything besides my heart beating. I told myself, you can do this, come on. I bit my lip and clenched my fists. It's now or never.

  


"I'm sorry about the other day." I finally told her, tears welling around my eyes. "I should've never done something so-"

  


I felt something tackle my body, nearly pushing me back. I looked down and saw Himari wrap her arms around my back and clinging to my chest.

  


"Please, I'm not mad, so don't take it personally."

  


"What? But how come? You have every right..."

  


"Well, not anymore, I'm not one to hold grudges. Besides, you told me yourself that you didn't mean to do it."

  


"You mean you believe me?"

  


"Well, duh, it's not like you to lie like that. Besides, you're the type of girl who would only do something like that for the chocolate."

  


I looked away, my cheeks flushed in pink. I wasn't that desperate for chocolate. Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around her for a light embrace and smiled back at her.

  


"Thank you for forgiving me; I promise I won't do it again."

  


"I appreciate it, Moca."

  


* * *

**Himari**   


**  
**

After going on a shopping spree, I decided to pay a visit to one of my good friends at the Hanazawa cafe. I had to wait a while, but my friend Tsugumi eventually came over to greet me after a long day.

  


"Oh, hello Himari-chan, welcome." She said with her chipper smile. "Sorry I couldn't see you right away, I had something to take care of."

  


"It's no problem." I assured her. "I'd like a table."

  


"Right this way." Tsugumi led me to a table and handed me a menu. "So, did you come here to visit, talk, vent, or order?"

  


"Um, all of the above?"

  


"Ooh, I'll be right there, hang on."

  


I didn't want to admit it, even though I knew I was bad at hiding it, but I did have something I wanted to talk about and she was the go to person to do just that.

  


Once Tsugumi found a break in between, she set a chair aside, got me a drink, and listened to my woes. We exchanged pleasantries about our vacation days so far before I told about that one day I spent with Moca.

  


"...Well, we did eventually make up, but I'm still unsure how to feel." I finished the story.

  


"That's good at least." Tsugumi replied, she tilted her head. "So, what was the problem then? Did you argue about what ingredients to use and made a compromise?"

  


My flushed pink. "Something like that..." I bit my lip as I stared at the drink on my lap. "Thing is; I still can't stop thinking about it. I can't forget the happy memories we shared back then."

  


In hindsight, I probably should've asked Tsugu to help me with the kitchen. Why did I ask Moca again? It was just taste testing, right?

  


"That's great to hear; you wanted to spend time with someone you care for and wanted them keeping you company. The positive aspects that overshadow the negative."

  


My eyes widened upon hearing that as something touched me deeply inside. Was this the answer I've been seeking this whole time?

  


"I didn't even..."

  


"Not to mention, and sorry if this comes across as rude," Tsugumi added, "But since you got here, you've been talking about Moca this whole time."

  


"I have?" My hot got hotter by the second as I covered my face. "I didn't realize!"

  


"Himari, it's not that big a deal."

  


I shook my head, she's right; this is not the time to be thinking about this. I took out my phone and went over to snap a photo of my drink in front of me, when it rang a notification and vibrated. I got startled by the sudden noise and nearly dropped my phone, thankfully, that wasn't the case. I managed to keep my composure, hold the object close, and not make a total fool of myself.

  


My eyes were glued onto the screen as I spotted the message sent to me, my grip tightened, and mouth gaped in shock.

  


"See you after winter break, I got a special surprise I'm concocting just for you. Hope you enjoy~."

  


Oh no, ugh, Moca, you dummy!

  


I jolted out of my seat in a flash, I wanted to scream, but also didn't want to bother Tsugumi or the customers.

  


"Are you okay? Did something happen Himari-chan?"

  


"Sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be, it's pretty urgent."

  


"No problem, I'll see you later."

  


"Of course!" I paid her for her troubles and headed out the doors as soon as possible.

  


My heart couldn't stop racing as I made a mad dash out of there. I had to speak my mind, one way or another.

  


* * *

**Moca**   


**  
**

Ok, this is it. I had the whole kitchen to myself for today. I never thought I'd be doing this, especially for someone else. I couldn't recall the last time I cooked for someone that wasn't me.

  


I placed ingredients on the countertop, wiping the drool falling from my mouth, resisting the urge to eat them. Calm down, you have to persevere, for her sake.

  


I pulled out my phone and sort through my apps, searching through one of the recipes I found online. As I switched tabs, something caught the corner of my eyes: A notification. From Himari? What could she want at a time like this?

  


A loud knock banged on the door, I jumped and got startled. Once I composed myself, I set the stuff aside and hurried over to the door, which continued to knock.

  


Once I opened it, I saw Himari standing by at the entrance, her hands on her hips and giving me a pouty face.

  


"Moca, I'm not bothering you, am I?"

  


"No, why-?"

  


"What is the meaning of this?" She held up her phone to show me the message I sent her not too long ago. "Sending me an ambiguous message like this? How could I not be concerned?"

  


"Huh? What's the problem? Don't you trust me with the kitchen?" I asked as I let her inside.

  


"Of course not! You always make messes in the kitchen." Himari brushed herself off and set her bags aside. She then glanced at me with sad eyes. "No offense."

  


"No, I'm with you. That's why I pulled out a recipe to follow by the book." I boasted proudly.

  


"I find it hard to believe, but I appreciate you doing this for me."

  


We headed toward the kitchen in silence. I offered her a chance to stay and watch the master (that's me) at work. She didn't have much to do anyway.

  


She must've been surprised by how dedicated I was at this. I kept glancing at the phone and back to the bowl I had plopped down on the countertop. Hopefully I can get this done in record time while the phone battery was still high.

  


"Don't you have a cookbook around here?"

  


"I can't find it. Besides, when it comes to recipes, I normally wing it."

  


"Why am I not surprised?" Himari's face brightened up as she got up from her seat. "How about I help you out?"

  


"Eh? Are you sure?"

  


"I don't see why not." She walked over to sort out the ingredients laid out in front of us. "I can read the instructions and you get the ingredients, since you know this area well." She looked up from the countertop. "We did it the other way last time, so consider it even."

  


"I made a mistake last time." I lowered my head and muttered.

  


"It wasn't that bad, my family wasn't even that-"

  


"But I made you cry!"

  


"Moca, we've been through this already, let's not start again," Himari told me. "Besides, you always made messes when it comes to cooking. Remember that one time, when you covered the whole room with chocolate?"

  


"Those were the days, I probably would've licked the walls if given the chance."

  


"Ew! That's gross, even for you!"

  


"Calm down, I was joking. I wouldn't lick that."

  


"But you would me..." Himari muttered.

  


"Whatever happened to not bringing that up anymore?"

  


"Sorry."

  


I still couldn't help but chuckle to that. It had been a while, but it made me all fuzzy inside, talking to her like nothing serious happened before. Although, it was nice for Himari to help me out, as it saved me a headache, but it also defeated the purpose of making these for her. I didn't tell her, though I'm certain she knew it anyway.

  


As we continued to work together on making these, saving time and making progress, we eventually got to the decorating part. I had a hunch I'd do well, so I helped out, but kept a distance from Himari to avoid what happened last time.

  


I kept a steady hand but missed my marks by margins. I licked the frosting off my fingers, making sure Himari didn't catch me red-handed. That didn't go well as I planned.

  


After a while, Himari came over to me to check up on something, when she tripped. I tried to catch her, but failed, as she squeezed the frosting bag too hard and got some chocolate all over her clothes.

  


"Oh no," Himari cried, "I ended up making a big mess, and even after what I said to you. I'm such a hypocrite..."

  


I looked down at her and frowned, offering her a hand. After picking her up, I could still see the bitterness in her eyes, but tried to avert them.

  


I thought up a Mocatastic idea to cheer her up, by taking the bag and covering myself in chocolate.

  


"Moca, what are you doing?"

  


"See? Now we can be messy together, so you're not alone."

  


"Aw, you didn't have to do that."

  


"What can I say? You got to get a little messy in an area like this, and that's fine with me." I added as a poured some of the chocolate in my mouth.

  


"Geez, you're ridiculous." She said with a smile. "I still need a change of clothes though."

  


"Of course, want to do that after we finish in the kitchen?"

  


"Yeah, let's not forget that." Himari looked away.

  


She must've forgot things like these happen when working here. Hanging around made me recollect the times I made mud pies all those years ago. I don't remember how they tasted or how everyone else reacted to them however.

  


Once we took care of everything, else exchanged more pleasantries as we baked the sweets in the oven. That was when something crossed my mind.

  


"Hii-chan, you mentioned winter break that one time, right?"

  


"Yeah, that's right," Himari chirped. "I can't wait to see everyone again! Although, I'm not fond of going back and doing school work again..."

  


"Which reminds me, did you do your homework?"

  


Himari's expression fell, as she twiddled her fingers. "Um, well, I'm getting there, almost done..."

  


"You remember the last time you had trouble with homework? You promised not to ask for any favors."

  


"I know that! I don't need help; it won't take long. How about you?"

  


"Already took care of it, gives me more time to relax and do whatever I want before school starts up again."

  


"How do you manage to do better at something like that than me?"

  


"Beats me."

  


Time passed in a blink of an eye, I felt comfortable around her, had been for a while now, but something about today was fun and warm. Before we realized it, time had quickly passed, and the treats were ready.

  


After taste-testing them, both of us got satisfied over how great they turned out. The smooth thickness rolling off the tongue as they melted in our mouthes. I had a feeling Himari felt the same way as me.

  


"See how well we can do when we get the job done?" Himari inquired.

  


"Ok, I knew that all along." I boasted proudly.

  


Himari glanced at the clock as her eyes widened. "Oh no, it's getting late! I better get going." Her face flushed in a lovely shade of pink. "I had fun."

  


My smile grew wide as I felt my face get hot. "I had fun too, see you after winter break."

  


As we parted our separate ways, I went back to the fridge to inspect on what to have for dinner. That was when something occurred to me...

  


We spent all that time interacting and having fun, but I forgot to tell her how I felt!

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**   



	4. Chapter 4

**Moca and Himari**

Moca and Himari hadn't seen each other since then, not until school, days later. The two of them knew something bothered them, but couldn't describe it properly. They also wanted to tell the other about it, but not through the phone, and especially not with text. They yearned to know how they'd respond, but were afraid of how they'd react too. The time needed to be right too, otherwise, what would the point of it be?

Once classes finished for now, Moca and Himari met up with the rest of their group of friends (Ran, Tsugumi, and Tomoe) at their usual spot during lunch time. The sun shone down from behind them as they sat down in a huddle behind the fences and walls with their bentoes on their laps.

Himari had smaller additional bags in her disposal, but she slid and hid them behind her lunch from the rest of the group for the time being.

"So, how was your winter break?" Tsugumi asked, stretching her arms.

"The same as always." Ran replied without hesitation.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tomoe crossed her arms and nodded. "That what you always say, it's practically your catchphrase."

"No, your mistaken." Ran shook her head in denial.

"Don't worry; we still love you." Moca chirped, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Moca, don't start..." Ran muttered and looked away.

Himari couldn't help but giggle, seeing them all interact and poke fun. It was great being together again like this, after so long.

They exchanged more pleasantries, complete with Ran complaining about the cold. Himari found it now to be the perfect time to take out her bags and present them to the others.

Tsugumi was the first to notice them and leaned over to take a closer look.

"Ah, Himari-chan, what do you have there?"

"I'm glad you noticed." Himari replied. "I've been busy during the winter break, and wanted to practice making sweets."

"Thanks, Himari," Tomoe said, her face beaming. "These look delicious!"

"You're welcome," Himari replied as she handed bags containing candies to each of her friends.

"Hii-chan, you're so generous as always." Moca chirped.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that," Tsugumi added. "It must have taken quite some time to take care of that."

Himari nodded in agreement. "You have no idea how much trouble I had to do to take care of that."

Moca looked away and bit her finger, trying not to stir any unnecessary trouble, even though she had a hunch Himari talked about her. She didn't want to find out if she locked eyes with her or not.

"Moca, you've been quiet for a while now." Ran glanced at her and pointed out.

Then, a mischievous grin spread across her face as she decided to change the subject.

"Eh? Me? I was just thinking."

"Sounds suspicious."

"How can you say that? All I wanted to know if there's a reason for Hii-chan to do these for us."

You already know the answer to that.

Himari rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Maybe it's out of the kindness of her heart?" Tsugumi guessed. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"I wanted to practice before the inevitable Valentine's day for starters," Himari answered honestly. "And what Tsugumi said not long ago."

"What?" Ran asked, and raised an eyebrow. "Valentine's day isn't for a while now..."

"That's fine, it's always good to prepare in advance," Tomoe mentioned earnestly. "Plus, we can help give criticism so, they'll be at peak perfection on that day."

Moca made a puffy face.

Wasn't that why I was there? Was my criticism not enough?

Her eyes widened, then drooped to the floor as she tried to recollect what happened those days.

Oh wait, did I ever give her any critique?

"Exactly!" Himari's exclamation snapped Moca out of her thoughts. "I'm glad you understand." Her face brightened up. "Can you give it a try? Pretty please?"

"After lunch?" Ran asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is the perfect time to eat snacks." Moca brought up. "Haven't you heard?"

"I don't pay attention to those kinds of details..."

"We still have plenty of time," Tsugumi added, clasping her hands. "So, it wouldn't hurt to have a nibble before classes start again."

"Yay!" Himari cheered. "Thank you, guys!"

Her friends each took a bite out of the candies and sighed with content.

"Wow, you've really outdone it this time!" Tomoe said with a grin.

"Well, what did you expect Tomo-chin?" Moca inquired. "Hii-chan's sweets can't be beat. Oh, and Tsugu and her family too."

"I appreciate it," Tsugumi replied.

"So, what do you guys think?" Himari asked, examining everyone closely.

"I think it's safe to say," Ran started. "We all like it, based on how everyone else is reacting."

"You don't know that," Moca told her. "We could be lying underneath our smiles to avoid hurting her feelings."

"Moca, only you would do something like that."

"Eh? No I wouldn't. I take food seriously, so I'd tell her if it was terrible."

"Come on, you guys." Himari pouted. "I'd like some feedback on how they were like if you don't mind."

"Hmm," Tsugumi scratched her chin. "I'm not sure if there's anything wrong with these." She replied, honestly. "You've done such a good job on them; I'm sure your classmates will love these once the day arrives."

"Yeah, I can't imagine anyone disliking them," Tomoe added with an affirmative nod.

Himari blushed, feeling a sense of gratitude after all her hard work finally paying off, after all the stuff she had to put up with.

"Well, it could be a little bit sweeter..." Moca mentioned, much to Himari's chargin.

Moca, you know you could've told me sooner!

"Himari-chan, what's up?" Tsugumi inquired. "You look like you have something to say."

"Oh yeah, about that kitchen session?" Himari's expression changed to something more hopeful. "I invited Moca over to taste test ahead of time." She pointed at Moca, who darted back, eyes widened and all.

"Moca!?" The rest were just as surprised.

"Oh yeah!" Tsugumi gasped. "You told me about this back in the cafe a while back!"

"No way," Ran crossed her arms. "I find that hard time believing that she helped you out."

"But it's true." Moca insisted.

"That definitely seems like something she'd do though." Tomoe added.

"I did more than taste test;" Moca chirped, placing her hands on her hips. "I also helped put the ingredients in!"

"Well, at least you didn't put her in charge of cooking." Ran brought up.

"Um, about that..." Himari was about to open her mouth, but Moca placed a finger on her own lips to keep her silent.

"Himari," Tomoe spoke up. "Moca didn't give you a hard time, did you?"

Himari paused, but gave them a smile. "No, not at all."

Moca's eyes widened at the reply. She slumped against the wall and stayed silent as she continued to listen in on the rest of the group chatter.

Eventually, Tsugumi checked her watch and realized time went by fast, and the school bell would soon ring.

"Uh oh, we should hurry back before we're late."

"Agreed." Ran replied, getting up. "Same place as always after school?"

"Right!" The rest agreed on a whim, all except Moca, who merely nodded. Himari was the only one that noticed her change of behavior.

.-.-.-.

Once school eventually came to an end for the day, the group of Afterglow made their way towards the Circle studio to practice their music. Everyone in the band made an effort to give their all, which resulted in a session that was the same as always. Each girl did their part with a performance to an actual concert.

Satisfied with the results they made, the five girls took a walk to a local park to relax after a long day. They decided to take the long way, trying to spend as much time with each other as much as possible before having to part ways in the usual crossroad. The glow from the sunset glistened on the tree leaves as the girls walked down the paved road.

Himari kept listening intensively to everyone's conversations as they chatted away, but glanced at Moca from time to time. What was up with her recently? Moca took notice and looked away, her cheeks turning into a light shade of red. After a minute or two, Moca came to a complete stop, prompting the others to also stop and turn to face her.

"Moca, is something wrong?" Himari and Tsugumi asked, almost at the same time.

"Oh, I almost forgot about something important." Moca's eyes widened as a grin spread across her face.

Ran's brows furrowed. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Don't worry, trust me on this." Moca took out her backpack and opened the zipper. "Hii-chan's not the only one with tricks up her sleeves. Or should I say, treats?" She pulled out some more bags of chocolate and presented them to her friends. "Behold!"

Everyone but Himari stepped back as they stared at them in shock and awe.

"No way, you made chocolate candies too?" Tomoe inquired, not taking her eyes off it.

"Fufufu~." Moca placed her hands on her hands. "Didn't expect little old me to go back to cooking now, did you?"

Ran glanced at Tsugumi with narrow eyes. "Tsugumi, did Himari tell you about this as well?"

"No, this is just as big a surprise for me as everyone else."

"So, anyone want to give it a try?" Moca offered.

Himari twiddled her fingers, waiting for the others to respond. They had their noses scrunched up.

"No thanks, maybe later," Ran muttered.

"Eh? But Moca-chan wants to see your reactions.

"So, you want us to suffer from your concoctions?"

"How can you say that?" Moca cried. "I worked hard in making these for each one of you. Can't you at least give them a chance?"

Himari could see her tears falling from her face. She wasn't sure if they were real or more crocodile tears, but had a feeling it was the former. She knew how much Moca improved, but could also see why her friends would be skeptical in the first place, given Moca's past mistakes. Still, there was no way she was going to back down and leave her friend in a rut like this.

"Yes, it's true!" Himari spoke up, catching the attention of everyone else. "I should know, I was there when she did it. I got invited and volunteered to help her out, I think her cooking has improved."

"Hii-chan..." Moca's eyes glistened as she smiled. "Finally, someone understands what I'm talking about!"

"Now, now." Tomoe told her. "Let's not get too hasty here."

"Moca told us the truth after all?" Ran couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, why not give it a try before we leave then?" Tsugumi suggested.

The girls found the nearest bench to sit down before Moca handed each of them the bags. Tsugumi, Tomoe, and Ran stared intently at the palm of their hands, hairs raising at the back of their necks.

Himari gulped and resisted the urge to bite her nails, wondering how they would react and how things would go. The trio took one piece of chocolate and slowly plopped them into their mouths, chewing them at a brisk pace. Their irises shrank as they swallowed.

"So, how was it?" Himari asked with bated breath.

"Were you that surprised by my genius?" Moca leaned over and teased.

"No way, I don't believe it," Ran muttered. "But this is good."

"Eh? You think so?"

"Yeah, you outdid yourselves this time!" Tomoe added with a firm nod.

"Thanks for sharing these with us!" Tsugumi exclaimed exuberantly.

Moca giggled, her face turning to a bright pink. "I told you, my skills had improved quite tremendously." She boasted proudly. "Maybe I could even surpass-"

"Don't get cocky." Ran warned her. "You only did well because Himari helped you out. You probably would've made a mess otherwise."

"You don't know that."

Everyone laughed. Himari and Moca couldn't help but exchange smiles to one another. This turned out to be a great day after all, as all their hard work, trails, and tribulations had finally paid off.

* * *

The girls relaxed under the tree in the park, letting the breeze hit them, and taking the scenery in. As the sun was about to set, the temperature grew colder, and they knew they had to get back to their homes sooner rather than later. Once the group reached the crossroads, the five said their goodbyes to one another before parting ways, knowing they'll see each other again real soon.

Moca knew she'd be alone eventually, with no one else to talk to, or tease and make jokes with. She knew nothing would last forever, and that she should cherish every moment she had while-

"Hey, Moca!" A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts almost immediately. Moca turned towards Himari, running up to her. "You heading home, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Do you want to walk home together?"

"Oh, can't stand being apart from me?"

"Geez, why do you have to go there?"

"You offered. You want to hang out with Moca-chan a little longer?"

"I wanted to pick something up, if you don't mind."

"I don't like the cold, so..."

"I won't take long, I promise."

"Your legs aren't tired?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't mind going the long way."

"Ok~"

Himari and Moca took one last stroll near the shopping district on their way back home. The crisp air got colder by the second, even though it wasn't as bad as last month. Himari realized that this was her chance to finally tell Moca what was in the back of her mind for the past couple of days. But, how and when to bring it up?

"Hey, Hii-chan?" Moca spoke, catching Himari offguard. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Of course, those girls needed to experience it for themselves, not just hear you say it."

"Well, I appreciate it lots Himari-sama."

"Aw, shucks, it's rare for you to praise me like this." Himari blushed again without realizing it. "Guess you could say they needed a taste of how far you've come."

"Meh, five out of ten. Could've been built up better."

"What? I thought it was funny. You have no right to lecture me on that."

"Yeah, I do, because I'm funny. You got ways to go. I can teach you if you want, but you need to call me Moca-sensei."

"No thanks..."

Himari cut her speech short and shook her head. As the two continued their walk, with Himari staying behind, when she bent down on the ground. Moca stopped and turned to find her kneeling and wincing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Himari lied. "I think I got a cramp, but give me a minute to stretch and I'll be good as new again."

Moca glanced down and noticed the red marks from behind her ankles.

How long was she trying to hide this from me?

"Ugh, I'm getting tired from all the walking." Moca groaned. "Hii-chan, if you don't mind, why don't we take a break and cool off?"

"Huh? Um, sure."

Himari and Moca found the nearest bench to relax their sore muscles in. They watched the clouds forming in the sky as the afterglow nearly disappeared from view. The awkward silence was unbearable, they both knew that.

Himari stared at her knees, clenching her hands, while Moca stared at the sky and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I lied, I didn't want to be an inconvenience to you. Since you wanted to go home."

"It's fine, I don't want you hurt, so be more honest with me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Hey, Hii-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Oh, same here, but you go first."

Moca inhaled and exhaled, before reaching in her pocket to hand Himari another small bag of sweets.

"Here, this is for you." She said, face flushing with red. "I made a little surprise gift after you left."

Himari gasped. "Moca, you didn't have to do that. But thank you, I love it!" She accepted the gift and stared at the many different varieties inside the small bag.

"And I love you, Himari."

Just like that, time seemed to freeze, as their worlds turned upside down.

Himari slowly turned to face Moca, her eyes widened and face flushed with pink. "What?"

Moca looked away and laughed as loud as she could muster. "That was a joke, and you fell for it. Just, forget I said anything." She got up and started walking away.

"Moca, wait!" Himari grabbed Moca arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Himari?"

"There's something else, do you know why I really wanted to walk with you?" Himari clutched her sleeve and looked downward. "I wanted to spend more time with you. Because, I love you too."

Moca turned back, her voice sounding more honest. "You really mean it? But, I thought you liked Kaoru."

"I admire her, but not like that. To be Frank, I thought you liked Ran."

"I do like her, but as a good friend. Something about our relationship I felt clicked for me. I don't know how to describe this heart-pounding feeling in my chest."

"Same here, I thought I was the only one!"

It was like a romantic story Himari read, she understood that feeling of being confessed and loved like this. But, she never expected it to be with her childhood friend of all people, much less Moca.

"Um, Hii-chan, I was wondering, and you can say no if you want."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Himari's heart continued to pound around her chest. She never expected her first kiss to be with Moca, of all people.

"Sorry if it came out of-"

"It's ok Moca, you can."

"Really?"

"Of course." Himari leaned over. "Thanks for asking for my permission this time."

They looked at each other eye to eye, as their blush ran across their faces. The sun reflected off their hair and eyes as they leaned over. Moca moved her hands to her waist, while Himari wrapped her arms around her neck. The two closed their eyes and leaned closer until their lips touched, and they dissolved into a passionate kiss. Himari's hands gripped her friends shoulders, while Moca slid her fingers over to stroke her friends pink hair. After a few more seconds, the two parted lips and sighed.

Moca bit her lip, and looked away, almost afraid to meet her gaze.

"So, how was it?"

Himari struggled to answer as she glanced at her feet and twiddled her fingers.

"Well, it's surprisingly sweet and soft, like chocolate."

"Oh, nice analogy."

"So, what about you? How's it?"

"Hmm, it's ok, could've been sweeter."

"What?" Himari pushed her away and crossed her arms in a pout.

"I'm kidding! I liked it too!"

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, do you think we can make this work? Between our friends, band, school, and other things."

"I don't see why we can't give it a try." Moca suggested, extending her hand with a big smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Himari grinned and took her hand, as Moca gave her a peck on the lips. "But you better promise me that you won't tease me about it in front of the others."

"I promise."

"Thank you." Himari smiled and gave her a soft kiss right back.

Himari had that feeling that she would keep her word this time. They've shared sides of each other no one else had seen before. It wouldn't be easy, they both knew that, but they also knew, they wouldn't want to give this up, no matter what. They had each other now, and nothing would change how they felt for one another at this moment or in the future.

* * *

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a long read, but I had a lot to tell for this one in particular. Thank you for reading~


End file.
